


The Multiverse of the Falcon and the Winter Soldier

by OhHelloFandoms123



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s AU, Angel/Demon AU, Angst, Animal AU, Closure, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Grief, Highschool AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pirate AU, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson is a great boyfriend, Soulmate AU, and they were ROOMMATES, angst with happy ending, apocalypse au, character death but not really, fourth wall break but not really, gender swap au, multiple sambucky universes oop, slowburn, so many AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123
Summary: Summary: Sam and Bucky find themselves trapped in alternate realities of their lives due to Dr Strange, they have to find out how to get back to their reality.or“How come in every fucking universe we’re married?” Sam said, looking around the place, raising his arms in anger and confusion.“I’m not sure, maybe it’s trying to tell us something.” Bucky replied, shuffling his feet, looking at the ground.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 34
Kudos: 60





	1. Overture

It was a Saturday morning when Dr Strange sent Bucky and Sam on this crazy-ass adventure. 

The night before, they were having a heated argument, Strange was in the other room and could hear bits and pieces of it. Morgan was playing Nintendo with Rhodey, he was flipping through pages of a book when suddenly, like gunfire, something blew up between Sam and Bucky.

“...I never thought you cared!” he heard Sam shout.

“...god, you’d never _understand_ , Wilson!” Bucky shouted even louder.

“...Why didn’t you…”

“I just thought...simple… a matter of choice...Hydra, Bucky!...” Sam cried back. They could feel how tense Bucky was getting.

“...you _thought,_ yeah, alright!” he replied sarcastically.

“...aren’t we friends?–” Sam got cut off.

“ _SHUT UP_ , SAM! JUST SHUT UP!” Bucky screamed. They heard sniffling and a step, presumably Sam trying to apologise.

There was a moment of silence before you could hear nothing but the angry footsteps and a doorslam, Sam soon came into the living room, rubbing his face in regret and tiredness.

“You okay Sam?” Rhodes asked, looking up at his distressed friend.

“It’s just...Buck and I had an argument,” he sighed “this whole Zemo-Cap thing was just stressful - I’ll give him time.”

“What did you say?” Rhodey whispered as Morgan hit him again in Splatoon.

“I…” Sam looked at his hands and around the room, as if the answer was there “I know what I said - I said such bad shit. I wish there was another universe where I can just - be _nicer_ , where we can just get along.”

“Take your time,” Strange finally spoke, closing the book he was ‘reading’ “you two would get close eventually.” Stephen knew what the other realities were like with Sam and Bucky, he thought this might be the only one where they–

“HIGH SCORE!” Morgan cried in victory “I won Uncle Rhodes, haha!” she teased, jumping up and down. Rhodey laughed, picking her up “alright, bedtime little girl.”

“No! Uncle Sam didn’t get to play!” Morgan whined.

“It’s okay, Morgan, I’ll be fine.” Sam replied with a smile, the girl looked back as she was carried upstairs to her room. The worst part is, he and Bucky share a room. He was sitting there, contemplating whether he can take the couch tonight or apologise tonight or tomorrow–

“Just fucking apologise man,” Stephen spoke, breaking his thoughts.

“W-What?” Sam stuttered, it was like he could read his thoughts.

“Just apologise and maybe you two might get along.”

“I need to give him time.”

Stephen scoffs, “I think you two don’t notice how much you two act like a married couple,” he said, sipping from his wine glass. He got up and left, Sam came to the conclusion that he would sleep on the couch, no matter how painful it would be, it can’t be as painful as what Bucky felt. 

Sam slept at 11.00.

* * *

Saturday morning? Bucky wasn’t used to having an empty bed next to him. He awoke, remembering last night’s events. He felt heavy, sad and like there was this crushing guilt lingering over the room. 

He opened the door, walked down to see Sam still asleep on the couch. He swallowed thickly, guilt creeping up on both of them. Sam stirred awake as Bucky got breakfast going, the pitter patter of Morgan’s excited footsteps “Sunday! Sunday! Sunday!” she cheered, the young Stark was excited for everything.

She went up and hugged Bucky, ran over like the speed of light to hug Sam and run over to the stairs to hug Rhodey, who was sleepily walking down the stairs. Pepper and Tony eventually joined them, breakfast was a little awkward.

Bucky had never seen Sam eat so sadly before, not that he watched his eating. He thinks. After breakfast, Sam was washing up the dishes, Bucky approached him as Morgan, Pepper and Tony played outside. Strange and Rhodey were Facetiming Bruce, catching up on his new experiments and such. 

“Do you need help?” Bucky asked.

“Sure,” Sam replied, noticing how awkward his behaviour had become.

After a few moments of water running, clanking of plates and the bristles of brushes, Bucky spoke up first.

“I’m sorry about last night,” he apologised.

“ _I_ should be sorry,” Sam told him. “I said so many bad things about you that I didn’t mean.”

“It’s…” Bucky inhales before locking eyes with Sam’s - they were so pretty to look at, he almost forgot to speak because he was so dumbfounded by how beautiful he was, “it’s...okay. I forgive you.”

“Are we good?” Sam smiled, showing the tooth gap.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Bucky smiled back, they finished washing the dishes. Strange was watching the conversation from afar and smiled to himself - just one day? Or a week in the multiverse, they’d _have_ to understand. He then stopped his thinking, they already made up with each other, what’s the point of sending them to the multiverse? He looked back to see how they looked at each other, the amount of love was sickening.

But they’re both 10% idiots which means they’re oblivious as fuck. 

Maybe, just for fun?

* * *

It wasn’t until hours later until _it_ happened. Strange had called both Wilson and Barnes to join him, he had created a portal underneath a pile of their clothing in the laundry room.

“Alright, we need to talk about your clothes.” he stated, both confusing them.

“Why?” Bucky asked.

“No one can ever _find shit_ because you two never label _your shit, therefore no one can find their own clothes!_ ” Stephen claimed, Sam sighed and shook his head.

“Look, we’ll label them okay? No need to get fussy about this.” Sam said, rubbing his temple.

“By the way,” Stephen stopped them from leaving “I think you might want to check in there.”

“For what?” Bucky groaned.

“Morgan was looking for her jeans earlier and she wanted to look in here but she said it ‘smelled nasty’.” he lied with a smile, Bucky and Sam came hesitantly, Sam and Bucky dug through lazily. Then, suddenly –

“I don’t see anything– _AHHHH!_ ” Bucky cried, Sam falling with him. Stephen pushed them in the portal, closing the portal with satisfaction. Those assholes better notice their feelings.

They were falling through a whole spiral, a whole other world, everything was black and white, they were falling faster and faster, they felt the hairs of their body rise as a whole other universe was about to overtake them. Their clothes started changing into other clothes as they reached the bottom, crashing in a lobby of a hotel. In New York.

Everything felt blurry and once Bucky sat up, rubbing his head. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He’s seen this site before, the familiar clothes...the music. He turned to see Sam in a blue suit(which he looked quite good in). “You okay Sam?”

“Yeah...where are we?”

Bucky helped him up and looked him in the eye. Sam’s eyes widened at Bucky’s new appearance. 

“The 1940s,” he explained, now noticing he’s wearing a light brown suit with a tie and a brooch with flowers was attached to his breast pocket. Sam was shocked.

“I-It _can’t_ be!” he cried, looking around.

“Very much is darling,” Bucky said, those words slipped out easily with that old fashioned charm. He studied Sam for a moment, noticing a red envelope in Sam’s pocket.

“What’s that?” he said, pointing to the envelope.

Sam took it out, it was stamped with wax of the symbol on Bucky’s metal arm - which he currently doesn’t have in this universe and his falcon wings, which he doesn’t have too. 

He opened the letter, Bucky coming closer to him to read it with him, they heard another voice reading along with them. The Narrator.

**Dear Mr Barnes and Mr Wilson,**

**Welcome to your Multiverse! I am the Narrator, call me Nar for short. You are currently in the 1940s. In order to get your way back home, I’ve placed clues in each letter to help you find your reality(616).**

**The first clue:**

**_The A-List Restaurant at 7.00pm_ **

**Good luck!**

**N.A.R**

“I guess we go there? - Do you have a watch?” Sam asked, Bucky lifted up his sleeve, now noticing that he was _skin._ Human skin. Not the wakanda arm he was used to. “Yeah, I do,” he replied “it’s 6.30pm.”

“Let’s...get a taxi?” Sam suggested.

“Why _are_ we going to a restaurant?” Bucky asked.

“Look at our clothes, man it’s a formal event.” Sam chuckled, punching his arm lightly.

“True,” Bucky smiled as they exited the lobby of this hotel. As if on cue, a car pulled up in front of them, the driver rolled down the window. Cars in the 1940s were different.

“Are you James and Sam Wilson?” the driver asked, looking at the notepad he was holding.

“Yes,” Sam said, not knowing why the driver didn’t say Bucky’s last name. The driver got out and opened the door for them, they got inside.

“So…” the driver began, starting the car “how long have you two been together?”

The question shocked them “seven years,” Bucky blurts out.

“Ah, strong relationship then?” the driver grinned.

“Yes,” Sam replied, it came out more of a breath than anything. Five minutes felt like five hours. Sitting in a car with your friend, being asked about your - relationship? Were they dating in this universe?

They got out of the car, thanking the unnamed driver and walking into the restaurant. A waiter stopped them, holding a name of the guest list, “ah, you must be the newly wed couple! Mr James and Sam Wilson!”

“Bucky will be fine,” he stated, trying to ignore the fact that Sam and him were not only _dating_ but _married_ , for some reason - that made him - _happy_ . Sam was highly confused - was same-sex marriage even legal _in_ the 1940s? Probably not.

The waiter welcomed them in, Bucky froze when he saw what was ahead. Steve - post serum Steve with Peggy in his arms, she was in a red dress with her hair down and Steve in a grey suit. 

Their faces lit up and smiled at them. Peggy approached them, hugging Bucky. “Oh James, it’s so good to see you!”

She was still beautiful as he remembered. Still a strong woman. Sam knew how daunting it must be for Bucky, to relive - another version of his past. It was even more shocking for Sam to see a _younger_ Steve. He was very handsome and good-looking.

“It’s good to see you too,” Bucky said, there was sadness in his eyes that only Sam noticed. Peggy then hugged Sam next, “oh Sam, you’re so lucky to have a good relationship after your fallout last year!”

“Peg, give them some room, will you?” Steve chuckled, hugging Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes forgot what it was like to be hugged by Steve Rogers. His body almost froze, he wanted to scream and cry. But he smiled because it felt like old times, it felt like _home_. This swell in his chest.

“It’s good to see you Buck,” he smiled. It was like the ones Sam had seen in the photos of museums and photos Bucky had kept and shown him.

“You too,” he chuckled. Once Steve hugged Sam and patted him on the back, he could feel the same closure Bucky had just felt. 

He remembered they both missed Steve. They both grieved over Steve. 

“You’re a good man, Sam,” he smiled. There was pain in Sam’s chest - those words were said earlier before the shield was handed to him, Sam began to wonder if Captain America was even a thing in this timeline.

“Thank you for inviting us to your Wedding Party,” Peggy smiled.

“You’re welcome,” Sam replied. _Huh, so they are married._ They watched as Steve and Peggy walked off to dance, Sam turned to Bucky who had tears in his eyes and smiled weakly.

He turned to Sam “I’ve...I’ve never felt like this before,” he said shakily “I feel sad and happy all at once, even though it’s not our reality it’s...it’s just like how I remembered.”

Sam put a hand on his shoulder and realised they were wearing wedding rings.

“We didn’t have _these_ on _earlier_ ,” Sam whispered, looking at the golden rings.

“They’re beautiful,” Bucky said, observing the rings “I have a husband with good taste,” he teased.

“Alright you, let’s get inside and try to find our way out of here.” Sam said, lightly pushing him. They stepped forward towards the table, trying to find which was theirs. There was a table with a 3-level cake, with chocolate fondant, white flowers and intricate details of birds and roses, twisting all over the cake. The top had two edible figures of themselves.

They sat down and started to think of a plan. Is there another portal?

“What if it’s in the _cake._ ” Sam suggested.

Bucky chuckled, suddenly the microphone turned on, a man on the stage clicked his fingers and the spotlight was turned on, “may the newly wed couple come to the dance floor for their first dance!”

People started clapping and cheering. This was all too fast - they couldn't wait to get back to their reality

**Little did they know, the 1940s was only their first stop in their Multiverse - N.A.R**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Phrasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky fall into a zombie apoacalypse.

First dance.  _ Oh boy… _ A smooth song came on, which caught Bucky’s attention because it was one he’d listen to when he had rough nights. It was  _ Stardust _ by Nat King Cole, the sweet melody was all too familiar to his heart. Now he has to dance to it with  _ Sam. _

“You ready?” Bucky asked, Sam chuckled, knowing he’d never hear the end of it after this.

“Whatever it takes, right?” Sam looked sheepishly towards the dance floor.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, almost breathless. The microphone guy was back on and motioned them to get on the stage. They stared at each other and nodded firmly. They approached the dance floor, once they stepped on it - it was natural. They were in positioned, eyes locked and moving harmoniously.

“Are you doing this?” Bucky asked, realising they have no control over their bodies.

“No...Is it the  _ Narrator _ ?” Sam whispered.

**No, it’s not me. Sorry guys! But you both look pretty cute together. 😏 - N.A.R**

“What the fuck,” Bucky muttered, unable to take his eyes away from Sam. It was like Nar was in their ears, in their heads. After a few minutes of just holding each other, once the music ended, their guests started clapping and the floor started to sink and they were falling again.

Another whirl of black and white spirals, their clothes started to change into something more ragged and torn. They were falling deeper and faster to who knows where. They landed on a pile of wood, which really,  _ really _ hurt.

“Where the hell are we  _ now _ ?” Sam groaned, rubbing his head and helping Bucky who had fallen behind the pile of wood. Sam had two guns in his utility belt, Bucky had a bandolier with bullets across his chest. This time he had a metal arm. 

“I have the letter,” Bucky said disappointedly, reaching in his pocket. Another bright red letter.

**Welcome once again Mr Wilson and Mr Barnes!**

**You are now in The Apocalypse of the year 3045! Here’s your next clue: The door to Sam’s right, hide in there and don’t go out after 10.00pm!**

**-N.A.R**

“Apocalypse?” Bucky asked, confused, following Sam through the building. It was a broken down house, windows boarded up with thick layers of wood, hence the pile outside. There were a whole pile of weapons in one corner, a food stash of canned food locked away in cabinets. There was rubble, dust and very four mattresses.

“I just want to go home.” Bucky whined “zombies are  _ not _ what I expected.”

“Are we married in this one too?” Sam asked sarcastically, hands on hips. The door swung open, here entered a ruffled Sharon Carter, with blood on her cheek and torn jeans, holding a dagger. Not to mention her hair was cut short.

“Hey boys,” she smiled, “glad you made it back safely from your walk in the forest. Zemo is just outside fixing the window.”

“Okay,” Sam replied.

“I bet you thought your marriage would be better, huh?” Sharon smiled, getting out the first aid kit “if only Ultron didn’t succeed in teaming up with Hydra…then all these Winter Soldier zombies might not have been created.” she shook her head and turned to Bucky.

“You okay? You look pale.” she said, sitting down to clean her wounds. Bucky nodded, this was all too much to take in. Were there other friends out here? Was Steve dead or alive? Were any of the Avengers even here?

Zemo entered, looking more ruffled, disoriented then ever, he was limping, a crutch on his left leg as he stumbled his way in. Bucky stepped forward in front of Sam protectively, this man in their universe tried to use  _ him _ to kill  _ Tony _ and  _ Steve _ and maybe even Sam at times.

“Slow down soldier,” Zemo smiled “I’m not going to steal your husband. He’s all yours.”

Bucky stepped back instantly, “sorry it’s just…”  _ just  _ \-  _ something about Sam, it means a lot to him and he can’t afford to lose him. _

“This time period is difficult, I know.” Zemo tutted, opening a can of beer and taking a swig. “These crazy-ass people...killing each other for food–” he stopped as if it was too traumatic to talk about and continued drinking.

“It’s 5.50,” Sharon explained, looking at her cracked watch “we’ve been planning this for weeks guys,” she stood up “we’re going to get the fuck out of here by dawn tomorrow.”

Sam nodded confidently, even though him and Bucky never fought off zombies before - they fought aliens. That’s close enough, right?

“How did Ultron and Hydra team up again?” Bucky asked, wanting to know more information.

“Alright old man,” Sharon teased “losing your memory already?”

“Hey, he’s been through a lot.” Sam defended. Sharon rolled her eyes, in this universe, she was used to the overprotective couple.

“So it was in the year 3025, when Ultron was created and Hydra was thriving, Tony Stark couldn’t control his robot of a monster, but he sacrificed his life in the process to remove the memory chip and gave it to his friend, The Black Widow,” 

She paused and looked at Bucky, everyone noticed how he flinched at Natasha’s name, she continued “since that happened, she and her colleague, Nick Fury assembled a team of heroes - they called them the  _ Avengers _ . Sadly, the chip fell into the wrong hands. They stole soldiers from around the world and people who were willing to be injected with the serum. They roam the land after 10.00 and ever since then - the world is in chaos. Most of the Avengers are dead, Sam was the only survivor.”

Bucky’s heartstrings were pulled once she finished. This was an awful reality.

“There are currently two thousand, nine hundred Winter Soldiers.” Zemo said with a hint of sadness, checking the counter on his watch. There was a moment of silence,even though this wasn’t 616…

Sam and Bucky could feel the grief and pain and suffering.

Sharon sighed, she dug her hands in her pockets “well, we’re going to get out of this dump of New York and drive to Queens, Carol, Maria R and Parker have built a plane for us to get to Australia.”

Bucky turned to Sam, who was also trying to process all this information. Sharon left to go to the bathroom, Zemo was soon organising their things for tomorrow.

“Why do they come out after ten? Why not midnight?” Sam asked Bucky in a hushed whisper.

“Not sure,” Bucky replied, he began to play with his fingers nervously. They went from the 1940s...to a _Winter Soldier_ _Zombie_ Apocalypse. 

“I’ve never seen such bullshit before,” Sam mumbled to him, folding his arms “but hey, we have each other. It’s going to be okay.”

–

“Where’s Sam and Bucky?” Rhodey asked Strange threateningly. Stephen laughed. He  _ laughed. _

“I can’t tell you!” he said smugly.

“All their stuff is still in this house! Where are they!?” he cried, worried for his friends.

“They’d come back soon. Don’t worry.” Stephen said simply, smiling because he knows where they are right now.

–

Dinner was canned food, they ate in silence. Out of instinct, Sam allowed Bucky to hold his hand under the table. He knew how stressful it would be for Bucky. He must be so confused. He liked holding Bucky. Protecting him from harm, knowing that he’s going to be  _ okay. _

When nighttime came, it was terrifying. They could hear screams of children and adults coming from miles away. Gunfire, bombs and hundreds of strong footsteps searching the area for who knows what. Bucky was curled up on the mattress, the whole house was dark. Sam pushed his mattress next to Bucky’s. He was shaking.

This was a well-known situation to him, but in different circumstances. Sharon and Zemo were on lookout tonight, guns and knives ready. 

“Jamie,” Sam smiled, reaching out to hold his hand “don’t be scared. I got you.” With their fingers linked, it felt strange yet calming.

“What if we never go back home?” he whispered, the small cracks through the wooden panels reflected on his face. Sam could see the tears and panic arising.

“Bucky don’t say that.” he said, moving closer to hold him.

“What if the Narrator is a trap?”

“Why the hell would Strange, our  _ friend _ who helped the  _ Avengers _ in 2024, put us in a trap?”

“That’s true.” Bucky said, tears falling.

“Shh...it’s okay,” Sam said, stroking him gently “you have me James, we’re getting out of this together. You’ll always have me.”

Bucky moved closer, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist and lying there together on their hard, torn mattresses as the background noise faded...they felt the warmth of each other’s bodies, the softness of their skin - the vibrations of their

chest rising and falling. It was safe here, just them in each other's arms.

There was a moment where Sam just wanted to kiss him, ever so tenderly and gently –  _ stop _ he told himself  _ it’s a serious situation. He’s your friend. _

After hours of interrupted sleep, Sharon kicked Sam’s side with her leather boots. It was dawn. He woke up, groaning “oww, Sharon!”

Bucky woke up too, his eyes more tired than before. Sam had to be honest, Bucky was cute with ruffled hair.

“Wake up, bitch, time to go.” she said bluntly, she folded her arms.

“Alright, I’m awake, let’s go.” Sam mumbled, got up and started to help pack weapons with Zemo. Bucky helped Sharon load food into the car, after a short breakfast and a lot of packing, they got inside. They even locked the boot.

Sharon and Zemo were at the front, not to mention that Zemo had a gun ready once they drove out into the road.

The streets were quiet, destroyed but the shopping centres were chaotic, you can hear the slaughter and the remains from last night, the people who were left that were trying to survive.

Then, like a wild pack of lunatics, a whole crowd started chasing the car and Sharon floored it, speeding off with screaming tires.

They shouted and screamed, the air smelled of smoke. Rapid gunfire was heard in the distance.

“TAKE US WITH YOU!” cried one with a pistol.

“I THINK I SAW SAM WILSON! THE AVENGER! IT’S THE AVENGER’S FAULT FOR THIS MESS,  _ GET HIM! _ ” growled another. 

“They need Jesus,” Bucky mumbled as the car raced ahead of them, turning a corner to the main highway where other people were trying to escape. There were very few cars, the herd still followed them, a whole crowd of around one hundred people, angry, desperate and most likely insane.

One of them fired a gun, that was Sharon’s signal to take over all these other cars. 

Zemo tossed Sam a gun and wind down his side of the window. The people were catching up. Sam unbuckled and pointed the gun out the window. BANG! BANG! BANG! Bullets striking down the ferocious mob. They came closer. He shot over and over until Bucky pulled him back in by the shirt and wound up the window.

The car swivelled left to right, turned at atrocious speeds and left black marks on the road. One of them had a pitch fork, extending it so it scratched the car and made a loud squeaking

sound, Bucky winded down his window, grabbing the pitchfork with his metal arm and tossing it right into the person’s chest. He ducked back inside, closing the window again. 

A man started running at the speed of the car. He must’ve been a super soldier because he ripped off the door on Zemo’s side, Zemo was quick to fire the gun and grab the door as a shield. The man tumbled backwards onto the road. 

Sharon sped over the bridge, making sure Zemo didn’t fall out. They finally lost the mob. “Crazy little scheiße…” Zemo cursed in German. There was a moment of silence where they all catched up with their breath.

Sam was almost breathless, “that was…”

“Intense.” Bucky finished it for him.

“Yeah. Exactly.”

“There might be more coming up,” Sharon told them, turning right and slowing down in front of a broken-down bookstore. “Hey Ze, can you get the petrol?” she asked, Zemo nodded, unlocking the boot, getting out the petrol can and filling it in the car. He locked the boot. They all got out of the car.

“One door is fucked up,” he stated, pointing to it’s trail of remains.

“Yeah,” Sam said, “what  _ are _ we going to do about that?” 

“I have an idea,” Bucky said, pointing to a nearby broken down car “did you guys bring a tool set?”

“Of course we did,” Sharon said, unlocking the boot - only her and Zemo have the keys, getting out the kit.

“Are you suggesting that we…?” Sam began, looking off to that rusty blue car.

“Steal the car door? Yeah, Sam. Of course we are.” Bucky smiled, folding his arms, he then turned to Sam and spoke quietly that only we can hear him “you’re no Captain America if you don’t steal a car.” he nudged him playfully. 

Sam chuckled, “alright let’s go.”

Zemo was guarding the car as the three of them approached the broken down blue one under all the rubble. Bucky lifted up all the rocks and uncovered most of the dust. To their horror, inside was a child - a dead child. Sharon cocked her gun as she carefully removed the door with a heavy creak.

The child  _ flinched _ . It  _ moved. _ It  _ blinked _ and as it turned its head, you could hear the bones cracking, flies covering its face with blood dripping from their cracked skull…

Sam took a step in front of Bucky in a cautious matter. Sharon pointed her gun, the child spoke in a raspy voice, lifting their finger gingerly. They could hear the wheezyness of the child’s

voice. It pointed to Sam and Bucky. “Not from this world,” it spoke, as if there was enough air in its lungs to say those words “not from here. Foreigners forbidden.” it groaned, it pinned them down with cold piercing eyes. Sharon stepped forward, ready to shoot.

“En skadad kärlek,” it spoke in Swedish, leaving it’s lingering stare into their souls–

_ BANG! _ The bullet was fired and Bucky took the door.

“What did it say?” Sam wondered as they walked back to their car.

“A damaged love.” Sharon answered, she stopped in her tracks “are you two - getting a  _ divorce? _ ” She was even more confused on why the child said it was ‘forbidden’ for them to be here.

“No.” Bucky replied nervously “never, why?”

“Just... _ curious _ .” she eyed them before Zemo nodded that it was okay to come back.

After an hour of assembling the new shitty door, they had a short break to eat and drink, they were on the road again. Hours and hours of driving, shooting, killing and fighting their way out - Zemo almost lost his leg. The door was sticking out like a sore thumb compared to their yellow car.

They finally made it. Queens. It felt empty, dark and secluded. They turned to their secret location where their friends were ready.

Once Bucky stepped out of the car, Sam took his hand because they were frozen. The ground started to sink, like quicksand it slowed this time as they watched Zemo and Sharon interact with the Spider kid, another version of themselves going back to their universe - and the ground disappeared. 

They were falling and falling. This time they felt themselves get smaller, Bucky felt white fur grow on his body, four legs instead of arms - Sam felt like he had feathers, a beak and two legs - they fell until they crashed into snow.

They were now animals.

**Aww I just want to pet them! - N.A.R**

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Sam fall into the animal kingdom, except things become tricky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not particuarly proud of this one but hope you enjoy it :)

**CHAPTER 3: Measures**

Right there, between his beak was the red letter. Sam had a beak and dark beautiful feathers of a Falcon. Surely, animals aren’t married in this universe? Bucky had white fluffy fur of a wolf, the snow wasn’t bothering them at all.

“This is strange…” Bucky said, noticing their new form, he started to follow his own tail for a moment. Sam laughed, flapping his wings playfully.

“Aw Bucky is so cute as a doggo! You’re such a good boy, Jamie!”

If Bucky was human right now, you could see him blushing.

“Shut up Wilson, you look like my next feast.” Bucky snapped, sitting down and watching Sam struggle to open the letter with his beak. “You need help Mr Bird Brain?” Bucky teased back, Sam shook his head as he flipped it open, reeling it out with his beak.

**Back again, huh? You must love me! 💕**

**Welcome to the animal kingdom!**

**You may be wondering, are you married here too? Yes in fact. There are a lot of animal friends about to greet you White Wolf and Falcon…**

**Here’s your clue: Follow Alpine!**

  * **N.A.R**



“I’m starting to hate them,” Bucky growled. Sam could have sworn he heard Bucky wince like a puppy. A few moments later, a white cat greeted them with a smile.

“There you are!” Alpine cried joyfully, her tail moving gracefully “Steve’s been so anxious, we almost thought you had another honeymoon to the Jungle!” she chuckled, she called for them to follow her. Bucky began to wonder how Animal Kingdom Sam and Bucky’s love story would have gone, why they chose the jungle...how they met. 

Sam felt extremely awkward since: 

  1. both of them were used to having no clothes
  2. They were used to feeding Alpine and hearing her meow not speak english.



They followed her to a cave, where a group of animals were surrounded by a warm fire. “I found them!” Alpine smiled. Sam felt odd having wings instead of hands, Bucky felt even weirder since he had  _ fur _ at least Sam was used to flying. There was a red falcon who flapped their wings excitedly at the sight of Sam.

“Oh Sam!” Redwing cried enthusiastically, wrapping Sam in a bird hug. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Did you two do the  _ dirty _ ?” Natasha was a spider, hanging on the wall with Peter.

“That’s scientifically impossible.” Steve said he was a golden retriever(which suited him).

“Nature can have it’s ways...I mean, look at Bruce–”

“I’m a disabled frog who got near radiation, that’s  _ all _ .” Bruce croaked, he frowned, obviously a little offended by Natasha’s comment. The thing about Bruce is that he has one side of his body that is bigger than the other.

“Stupid humans!” squawking a voice from above, a Hawkeye, Clint soared down from the sky “I just watched them throw their crap in the ocean!” he flapped his wings in anger. He paused and looked up “oh, WinterFalcon is here you guys!”

_ They even had a  _ ship name. 

–

Hours pass and soon they’re all hiding in the cave, there’s a beast that roams out at night, they’ve been told his name is the mad Tiger Thanos. They hide in the shadows, the only animal who has gotten close enough to leave a scratch was T’Challa, the Black Panther. They all sit in silence, even as a bird, Sam had the prettiest eyes.

“I’m sick of this,” Sam grumbled, ruffling his feathers “I’ve never felt so homesick before.”

“Well, we’re going to get out of this.” Bucky replied, he was curled up on the stone floor. How many more universes? How did animals even get married? Why was there a repeated pattern of them just  _ marrying _ each other? Why was it just him and Sam getting married, surely was there any other universe where they weren’t?

**Fortunately, no. 99% of the Multiverse has you married, except for you guys in 616, but we’ll see.**

Sam stirred at the voice of Nar was soothing yet haunting all at once. Being an animal was different. Especially seeing Scott be an actual  _ ant _ and almost being stepped on.

When morning came, light shone through the cave, you can hear dripping of water from the snow and ice last night. Sam awoke, ruffling his feathers and stretching his legs, Bucky was still curled up, he trotted over and pecked his beak lightly onto his fur. Bucky stirred awake “what year is it?” he grumbled sleepily.

“Still in the Animal kingdom, bud.”

Bucky groaned “we should explore, right?” he said, standing on his four legs. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head “can you fly?”

“I’m a bird, Bucky! Do you think I can’t?”

Bucky was jumping around in excitement, “fly for me, it’ll look so cool!” his tail was wagging.

“If I were a human right now, I’d pet you.” Sam said, standing on the ledge, ready to fly. It was different to the jetpack and wings of course.

“To shut me up?” Bucky teased.

“Because you’re a dog and dogs are cute.” he said, jumping off the ledge, he was flying and Bucky was amazed. Sam was soaring in the sky so majestically, it reminded him of how he felt in awe when Sam flew in his jetpack and wings. He looped back down and landed in front of him.

“That’s so cool!” Bucky smiled, not realising how his behaviour was becoming more dog-like.

“Alright old man, time to walk you.”

They trotted out into the snow, leaving paw and claw marks into the snow. The snow was crunching, pure white and everything was peaceful. They started noticing the frozen leaves, the frosty air - it was beautiful. 

“I can’t wait to go home.” Sam smiled.

“Me too,” Bucky said,  **looking at Sam like he’s the light of this world.**

“Narrator,” Sam chuckled, shaking his head “they’re really going at us, huh?” They started talking about how Morgan might be going, why Strange did that in the first place, what’s to come next…

They heard a branch snap, then heavy breathing behind them. A huge, tiger loomed over them. Thanos the Tiger.

**This is going to be interesting, I suggest you run!**

They couldn’t because Thanos was dangling them by the legs, sniffing them out and smiling. “Ah, the power couple.” he growled “what an honour.” he smiled at them, teeth showing, he frowned at looking at them “I sense...an unbalance. I don’t think you’re from here.”

He tossed Sam across the snow and scratched Bucky’s face, leaving a scar. Red blood dripped onto the snow.

“Leave him alone!” Sam struggled to get back up, now realising that they were turning human again.

“Ahh, 616, is it? I guess the readers are having fun.” Thanos tossed Bucky to the ground, their animal form disappearing.

**I think they are.** Their height began to grow, skin forming back and human qualities returning. 

**That’s odd...you’re not supposed to become human yet.**

Tiger Thanos was much bigger, larger and more intimidating. They began to run as the beast chased after them. Their bodies were in pain, switching back and forth to animal to human over and over. They felt themselves rip apart bit by bit. Stumbling over the snow, visions blurry.

**Hold on!** **I think I found something!**

The floor started to fall apart and they were falling again. It was pitch black and they landed at the bottom of a pit, the tiger was gone. 

**You alright?**

“No,” Bucky said, touching the wound and then wincing “what the hell happened?”

**I just stopped you from forming back and forth, oh by the way, here’s some clothes.**

They were now rugged up in warm jackets and pants. They sat next to each other. “How do we get out?” Sam asked, looking at how deep this pit is, only little sunlight could be seen.

**I can cut you out early.**

“What does that mean?” Bucky asked.

**I can cut you out of this timeline and move you to the next multiverse.**

“Why can’t you bring us home?” Sam snapped, angry.

**Because your multiverse is very tangled and it will take a while to get there. Just - whatever you do, don’t freak out. It’s going to get messier from here on. Alright?**

The floor started sinking, “I hate this part.” Sam groaned.

“Me too,” Bucky grumbled. They started falling, the same black and white spirals, this time they felt something attached to their backs.  _ Wings.  _ Beautiful angel wings fluttering on their backs as they fell, quite gracefully onto white fluffy clouds.

“Where are we?” Bucky grumbled, but he didn’t need an answer. There it was, the shiny golden gates that labelled  _ HEAVEN _ in bright lettering.

“We’re...dead?” Sam asked, rubbing his forehead as Bucky helped him up. Their clothing was changed too, they looked like a Greek mythology masterpiece, draped in robes. Bucky’s wings were shimmering silver and Sam’s was pure white.

In front of them was the red letter. Sam opened it hesitantly.

**Greetings! Welcome to Heaven! In this world, it works very differently, you see, the only way to get out of this world is to** **_be_ ** **married. The only one who can marry you is the Officator, people don’t know where he is.**

**God bless!**

  * **N.A.R**



“I’m starting to hate this even more,” Bucky groaned. Sam took his hand out of instinct and looked him in the eye. “We’ll get out of this, Jamie. I promise.”

They walked towards the gates, there stood a statue of a Roman guard and he stopped them in their tracks.

“We don’t allow fallen angels in this facility.” the guard said, pointing his spear to Bucky.

“Fallen angel?” Sam asked “he  _ is _ an angel!” Bucky blushed at the comment.

“Sorry but you can come in, he can’t. Hell is the other way, pal.”

They looked at each other. They can’t be separated, they just  _ can’t. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky fall into a Heaven-Hell situation.

**CHAPTER 4: Bars**

Seperated. Alone. Afraid. He can’t...leave  _ him. _ “I refuse.” Sam said.

“What?” the guard asked, confused.

“I shall become a fallen angel, too.”

“Mr Wilson, you have a clean record in heaven, it’s just that Mr Barnes can’t enter.”

“What did I do?” Bucky whined.

“Oh, everyone knows about your affair with Mr Rumlow.”  _ Rumlow. _ The name sent shivers down his spine, he felt like he was going to be sick. The guard opened the gates, motioning Sam to get inside. “I can’t leave him.” he protested. The guard rolled his eyes and pushed him in, locking Bucky out. The gates closed and the white fluffy clouds covered up his view of Sam, slowly walking away from him.

They can’t be split. Not in this universe, not in any. Bucky clenched his fist, walking the opposite direction, feeling heavy. Nothing really felt the same once Sam left. He started walking further until the gates of heaven became a little speck.

**I’m sorry, pal.**

He looked up to see the dark gates, labelled: HELL! IT’S HOT STUFF! The guard was a scrawny figure and was smoking, the clouds on this end were grey, dark.

“Ahh, Mr Barnes,” it drawled, “welcome back! How was your walk?”

“Er-good.” he replied quietly. The gates swung open and he walked in. It seemed like a hallway of endless whispers, creeping. It felt dark and cold here - even though there was a whole wall of fire.

For Sam? Different story. It was peaceful, harps playing in the background - he just wished Bucky were here, the real angel. People were greeting him and smiling at him. He just wants to know if Bucky is okay.

**He is okay.**

Those words rung in both of their ears. Sam is  _ okay _ . Bucky is okay. They’re going to be okay. Just knowing the other was safe was all they needed to keep going. Bucky walked around until he found a desk with a sign that said: INFORMATION, he walked up to it, the figure had red skin and black eyes.

“Is there any way I can write a letter to heaven?” he asked.

“Of course, what’s your complaint?” The figure was chewing gum and smelled of alcohol.

“Complaint?”

“Well, most of our letters are either complaints or to roast the fuck outta someone.”

“C-complaint.” he stammered, the person handed him a pen and paper, then pointed to a desk and chair next door. “You can write over there, drop it over into the mailbox.”

“Thank you,” Bucky mumbled, walking over and writing.

TO: SAM WILSON, HEAVEN

_ Dear Sam, _

_ I’m okay. I’m alright. I’m...safe. In this place I don’t think they’ll harm me. I’m a fallen angel, I ‘belong’ here. Try find out things about the Officator, this place is all fire, all teeth and not many buildings in sight. Let’s just get married, even though it sounds weird. We both want to go home. I hope there’s a way we can meet each other. _

**_L̶o̶v̶e̶,̶_ **

_ From, _

_ Bucky _

Once he finished the letter, he dropped it off, hoping for a reply. He crossed out  _ love _ three times, as if it’d help to suppress whatever strange feeling that told him to write  _ love _ . Sam got the letter quicker than expected, it came down from the sky and landed in his hands, Sam read the letter, looking around to see if he could write one back. 

He approached a nearby angel.

“Excuse me,” he tapped on an angel’s shoulder. The angel turned around and his heart sunk to the floor.

Riley. His blonde-haired, green-eyed, smiling wingman -  _ Riley _ .

“Oh, hey Sam!” he smiled casually. Sam felt weak, after what he saw in his nightmares, what he experienced - he’d never thought he’d see Riley ever again. He struggled to speak.

“Are you okay, Sam?”

“Y-yeah,” he mumbled, still in shock “I need to write a letter to someone.”

“Over there to the right,” he smiled, pointing to the desk covered in a nice fabric. Sam nodded. He couldn’t resist the urge to hug him.

“Thank you, Riley.” Sam said, wrapping him in a hug with his eyes shut tight, in this universe - he could see Riley.

He let go awkwardly and started to write the letter.

TO: BUCKY BARNES, HELL

_ Dear Bucky, _

_ I’m safe as well. Guess who I just met? Riley! I’ve never been so confused, happy and sad all at once. I’m glad you’re safe, I’m going to try to find who the Officator person is… _

_ I hope you’re not lonely. _

_ Just stay calm, I’m going to see if angels can visit people in hell. I’m sorry, we will get out of this. _

_ From, _

_ Sam. _

After dropping off the letter, he had an ‘endless’ conversation with Riley. He felt full, whole and complete again. 

Bucky was looking around to see if he can find anyone else he knows - and he did, Natasha was lying on a daybed, drinking wine. “James, you’re back!” she grinned “how are you?”

What did Natalia do to get into hell? “Good,” he replied “-how did you get in here?”

“Don’t you remember?” Nat shook her head and laughed. She motioned her head for him to sit down, she took a sip of her wine and set it down before smiling.

“It was two years ago. Remember Barton?”

“Y-Yeah,” he nodded slowly.

“God...he - well,” she couldn’t help but laugh, apparently this story was hilarious - maybe she was drunk, “he had that dumbass hearing aid and I took it from him, fast forward two years, I get stabbed by him because he couldn’t hear for two years! It’s not my fault, really, he shouldn’t have punched my sister.” she chuckled, turning to him.

She frowned, “something wrong, James?”

“I…” he looks around, “who’s the Officator?”

Natalia’s expression deepened, leaning closer to him, looking around to see if anyone was watching. She leaned into his ear “he’s the person you wanna see, yeah?”

James nods.

“Well, just outside the gates, turn right and keep going, soon there’ll be another entryway of ‘THE FORGOTTEN’...some say that they’re all dead souls, the Officator looks after them. The gates close at midnight.”

Bucky nods, just then a letter dropped from the sky, he pats out the smoke and bits of fire and opens it. He smiled. His heart fluttered and soared once he read the letter. Natalia leaned over and rolled her eyes, “you always fall in love so easily.”

“What?”

“Sam Wilson...I knew you’ve been pinning him from day one.”

Bucky blushed, “what do you mean?” Natasha didn’t answer after that, he re-read the letter - Riley was here. He’d remember stories and waking up to Sam screaming from nightmares of Riley’s death.  **Little did Bucky know, Sam already thinks he’s an angel. - N.A.R**

_ Did he really? _

–

After letter after letter, Bucky waited outside the gates of hell for Sam. They’ve been stuck here for just over a day now and Bucky  _ could _ get used to this life, any life really with Sam. 

Sam would take any life just to see Bucky live, to see, to hear - even if it meant death. A familiar figure flew from above, soaring through the sky, he was smiling and laughing and landed gracefully.

“Have you tried flying? It’s amazing!” Sam grinned. Bucky was stunned, he’d never been more beautiful.

“No,” Bucky chuckled, Sam pulled him up into the air.

“Your wings are lovely,” Sam laughed “Riley taught me how to fly.”

“Hey, this is the first time I’ve seen you in a day, Sam, that felt like a thousand years without you. Also one more thing: I’m afraid of heights.” he trembled. Sam held him by the waist and grinned.

“Just flap your wings and fly, we’ll get there so much faster than foot, Buck,”

He loved seeing Sam so happy, it filled his heart with an indescribable feeling. Sam grabbed his hand, “let’s fly around for a while.” he urged. God, how can he resist the smile of a thousand suns? Of the stars and moons? Bucky didn’t realise it but, he was flying mid-air, soaring and turning with Sam in his arms. 

Nothing felt more beautiful than this.

“We gotta get out of here,” Bucky giggled as they soared higher, flapping their wings.

“It’s fun isn’t it?” Sam said, doing a back-flip and taking Bucky by the hands, “I love your smile,” he grinned, everything was just so full of joy - it was wonderful. Sam swore he can find a whole galaxy in Bucky’s blue eyes. It was so heavenly to stare at. They started swirling and dancing together, everything felt so good. So right… there was a moment where they just stared, holding each other as they spun slowly in the air.

“Sam,” Bucky said, breathless from laughing, “we got to go, the gates close at midnight.”

They landed on the soft clouds, “that was fun,” Sam smiled “you’re right, though, we should go.”

Their wings became tired after their fun session, so they walked on foot. “How was hell?”

“Didn’t you read my letters, Sam? It was  _ fun _ . Heaven sounds boring.”

“Well, at least we can get out of here, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bucky smiled.

–

_ Sam and Bucky have been gone for too long _ , Stephen noticed. It was meant to be a day or two, not a week. Once he told the others where he sent them, he tried to get them back. He can’t - it’s too messy to navigate. He regrets his decision, he doesn’t even know if they’re alive.

“Try searching for them!” Rhodey cried “you have to try!”

“I’ve tried, Rhodey,” he sighed, pacing around and rubbing his temples “something’s blocking me from entering and I don’t know what. I  _ will _ find a way to bring them back, I promise.”

“You better!” Morgan cried, “I can’t miss out on their wedding!”

Stephen paced around more throughout the night, trying endlessly to search for them - If he can’t find them...then they’ll be stuck like this forever.

–

The Forgotten - the gates were silver, shining with stars falling like snow. They walked in, holding hands. It was not as bright at Heaven and not as fiery as Hell, but it was manageable.

There was a throne, a stone throne with a large plump figure on it.

“Ah, Mr Wilson...Mr Barnes. What can I do for you?”

“We-we want to get married.” Sam stated.

“You mean hitched?” he said excitedly, a long scroll appeared in his hands, looking through “now,” he chuckled “what will it be? Family on a fiery couch? A domestic life? A secret marriage - oh those are always fun– _ oh! _ Is it a green card? Or an assigned marriage at birth?–”

“We just want to get married.” Bucky stated.

“You must have a reason!” he leaned closer, his eyes bulging out of his head, his face was extremely close, he looked around and smiled at their hands, he clapped happily. “Forbidden love! Oh, how  _ tragically hooking! _ ” he snapped his fingers, a table appeared covered in a white cloth, with a quill, a piece of paper and two rings.

He clapped again and they were both sitting at the table. “Alright, just sign  _ here _ and  _ here _ , then I’ll begin the ceremony!”

They signed the papers and handed each of them a ring, making them place their hands on top of each other and stood on the table, the Forgotten raised their heads.

“Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today...in celebration of Mr Wilson and Mr Barnes!” the audience clapped. To Sam and Bucky, this was awkward. “With whatever power is left, and invested in me - I prounce you - hitched, as  _ fuck _ !”

Sam chuckled at the last line.

“You may kiss the - groom!” the audience and the Officator waited for the big kiss to happen. The two of them went tense at the word  _ kiss _ , they stared at each other, eyes flickering to different places. Sam sighed, grabbing Bucky by the shirt and kissing him. 

The audience cheered and clapped as the ground began to sink further and deeper. They were falling once again. How long will this go for? When will they get out?

**And when will they confess their undying love? - N.A.R**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos, anything would be appreciated!


	5. Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a pirate's life for me...

****Chapter 5: Symphony** **

They were falling and falling until they hit wood. They heard the sound of the ocean, crashing of waves. Bucky’s hair was tied back into a low ponytail, Sam was wearing similar clothes to what he was wearing, they looked up - a pirate ship. A huge, large pirate ship labelled S.S Cad. 

“Captain!” 

Sam turned around to see Sharon Carter running towards them on the dock, “Captain Sam!” She had one of those dark long coats with ruffled hair, tall boots and a sword. She stopped “sorry was I interrupting something?” she looked at Bucky, the first mate.

“Not at all.” Sam replied as Bucky took in all the new sights. There were large cannons on the side of the ship, it was tall, made of wood and the flag was the same colour as Sam’s new suit - back in 616. “We have too much rum and we can’t fit all of it onto the ship!”

“Throw out three carts,” he told her, wondering why they’d need so much rum.

****Pirates are crazy like that.** **

Sharon walked away, Bucky found the red letter in one of his pockets.

****Dear Sam and Bucky,** **

****Welcome to the pirate universe! Arr mateys! Fortunately, you are married in this universe too! How cute, it’s like your soulmates or something...Anyway Sam is Captain of the S.S Cad and Bucky is second in command, today you’ll be hunting for treasure!** **

****Good luck!** **

****-N.A.R** **

“How come in every fucking universe, we’re married?” Sam said, looking around the place, raising arms in anger and confusion.

“I’m not sure, maybe it’s trying to tell us something.” Bucky replied, shuffling his feet, looking to the ground.

“What’s gonna happen next? I’m gonna turn __white__ in the next universe?!” Sam cried “I’m so sick of travelling, Buck! I just want to go home.”

“Sam…I __know__.” 

Sam kicked the ground in anger, “what do you mean it’s trying to tell us something?” he hissed.

“Like…” Bucky thought for a moment, hesitated then sighed “like we get married...in our universe.” he added quietly, looking to the ground shyly. 

Sam’s expression dropped, he put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “I’m not marrying you in __our__ reality.” he snapped coldly. That line stung the both of them more than it should have. Sam paused and looked up at Bucky’s hurt expression, “not that you’re __not__ marriable it’s just–”

“No,” Bucky sighed, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder “I get it. I’m kind of sick of this travelling too.” Only, Bucky’s hand wasn’t a hand but a hook. A hook for a hand.

“Wow, I wonder how I lost this?” he poked Sam playfully and laughed.

“Captain,” Zemo approached them, “ready to board? The Sea Angels are ready.”

“Yes,” Sam said, Bucky followed as they walked on the ship, the two of them realised they’re not used to being on a boat. The crew got to work very quickly, hoisting the sails, loading things on deck, making sure the anchor is in place - all those complicated things.

Zemo came up to him with a map and a piece of paper. “Sir in order for us to find the Chest of Broken Bandits, we’d have to pass the Vex of Extinction.” he unrolled the map on the table. It started at The Palms and ended a curvy path later with a huge X marked on the page.

“It’ll take a few days, but it’ll be worth it.” Zemo smiled “besides, Captain, you have your compass right?”

“Y-yeah.” Sam nodded.

“Then we’re ready to go.” he handed the map and paper to him. Sam found the compass in his pocket, it was spinning in all directions, and didn't even point North.

****Ah, that compass points to what you want most in the world!** **

Nar explained, Sam watched the spinning slow and it pointed West, to Bucky. 

Sam closed it and shoved it down his pocket. 

“What did it point to?” Bucky asked, suddenly not used to the grimey-ness and the aesthetic of a pirate, he smelled like crap and was aching for a shower.

“West.” he responded.

“Isn’t that...that Kardish-ian?” Bucky asked, Sam chuckled.

“No, I just mean the direction.” The ship started to move and ride slowly on the sea. The waves were a beautiful green, it was a very beautiful morning with the sky clear blue. Bucky started talking to Sharon, trying to get more information about how pirate ships work, Sam opened his compass again, leaning against the railing, watching the travel arrow spin in a few directions before landing on Bucky again.

This is what Pirate Sam Universe wants, not what 616 Sam Universe wants...right? He looked up to see Bucky laughing, that golden smile - just __everything__ was the best about him–

“Captain,” Natasha Romanoff had a red bandana around her head with a long dirty white shirt(which almost acted like a skirt)with lace-up boots and pants. 

“Yes?” he turned, snapping the compass shut. 

“How are you?” Natasha walked up next to him, now side by side.

“I’m…” his gaze lingered to Bucky looking at a bottle of rum curiously before downing it, “good.” he turned back to her.

“How’s your marriage?”

“Uh…” Sam paused, then tried to respond with more authority, “why do you need to know?”

Natasha laughed, giving him a playful look, “well - the other week we heard a few noises from the Captain’s quarters.” she gave him a knowing wink, he blushed and cleared his throat, as if he had actually remembered what had happened that day.

****Sam may be Captain but he was a bottom - N.A.R** **

Bucky spit out his drink from the other side of the drink and started laughing uncontrollably. 

“I’ll be back,” Sam said, walking towards Bucky “what’s so funny, Sargent?”

“Ha!” Bucky pointed to him, taking another sip of the rum(he can see why pirates love this now, it’s very comforting at sea) “in this universe I top you!”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t top you in ours.” Sam teased, realised what he said and Bucky just had this smug look painted across his face. “Are you __flirting,__ Captain?” Bucky said, getting close - his breath smelled of rum, a fluttering feeling of love sprinkled in the air. Sam blushed and laughed, Bucky continued to drink the whole bottle of rum, “throw out another cart of this–” he points to the bottle “and we’re getting a divorce.” he waved his finger drunkenly in his face.

Sam laughed, “alright, I don’t want my man drunk on deck.”

Bucky pouts “we’re pirates in this universe! That’s like...a __validation__ to get drunk, Sam!” he took Sam by the shoulders and shook him violently.

Sam sat him down and he moved the crate of rum aside “I’m not ready for a drunk Bucky.” he shook his head.

“In our universe I have serum, I can’t __get drunk!__ ” he whined, Sam sighed, opening the map again and looking to where they need to go, Sharon is currently taking control of the wheel. Up ahead was a large island covered in tropical trees and warm sand. The Palms were coming up, which was written on the map. 

Natasha approached them, “want me to take care of him?”

“Please,” Sam sighed, “I can’t deal with a drunk Bucky.” he continued to study the map, the other piece of paper was the sketch of what were two wedding rings - all this travel for this?

“Alright,” Nat helped Bucky to his feet “how much did you have?”

“I don’t know,” he slurred, “but I had enough to make me drunk, that’s for sure.” Nat shuffled him into the lower cabins for him to lie down. Sam looked over the pathway, they’d have to get through an old village and Stark Mountains through Hulk’s Hut to get through whatever __beware__ was and then - to the chest.

The treasure. 

They approached the land, lowered the anchor and the Sea Angel crew were ready to go, except for the ones that were drunk, of course. 

“I can’t leave Bucky behind,” Sam grumbled, stuffing the things in his pockets before going downstairs and looking at Bucky in the hammock. 

“Bucky–”

He was fast asleep, surprisingly with Natasha reading through a book.

“We need to go on land.” he told her, Natasha closed the book and slapped him across the face, waking him up and falling off the hammock.

“Natalia!” he cried, getting himself up “how dare you!”

“How dare __you__ ,” Natasha teased back “come on, Captain awaits.” They all climbed out and landed on the soft sand. Not only Natasha, Zemo and Sharon were in the screw but Wanda, Steve and Clint as well. They started following the map, they were currently at The Palms, they’d have to travel for a day before they’d have to reach the old village. They walked into the tropical jungle, creating shelter and stepping over rotting corpses of those who didn’t survive the curse when running out and trying to escape.

The mud was squishy and it was quite humid, yet beautiful the birds tweeted and the bugs wouldn’t stop biting at their skin. This was a new experience. They also dragged along two boats because Avenger Ocean was just after the old village, as the Vex created a huge flood and created a divide between the mountains and the village.

Maybe this time all they need to do is to find the treasure…not some marriage or kiss or–

****Actually, it’s to** __**survive** _ _ **and** __**steal** _ _ **the treasure!** **

Nar’s voice was always in their heads, it’s like they shared a brain cell just for Nar to communicate. 

Stephen couldn’t sleep, he knows someone bigger and badder is behind all this and he just wants to know if they’re alive or not. He tossed and turned in the bedsheets, eyes red and body shaking from anxiety. He’s going to try, one more time. He got up, entered the portal, god it was messier than the outside. It was like another language. He should know how to navigate them, find them. He stopped, a hallway of doors and doors of each and every universe. Different colours, different designs - which one are they in now?

They started gathering things for shelter, like twigs, sticks and anything they could find for the night. The day had gone quicker than expected, the night sky was sprinkling with stars.

“What a view.” Bucky laid down on the ground and looked up at the sky, it was so peaceful. Majestic... _ _captivating.__

“I know, right?” Sam smiled, curious, he took out the compass and handed it to Bucky. “Open it.” he rolled to his side.

“What?” Bucky turned to face him as there was a crackling fire going.

“It shows you what you want most in this world.” Sam said softly as Bucky opened it with a muffled click, he sat up, watching it spin around, finally landing on - __Sam.__ His heart almost stopped, under the moonlight, he’d never seen something so perfect - in every universe...everything about him, those eyes, the smile – Bucky took in a breath and closed it, “it doesn’t say anything,” he said softly “it doesn’t point to anyone.”

****Are you sure about that?** **

Those words hung in the air for a moment, Bucky looked to the ground “I-I mean, it’s just the universe right?”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. They both knew they were lying. 

By morning they reached the old village, it was broken down but had some trinkets they could take with them. Like bowls, skulls - they found a few coins lying around. “The legend says that the curse burnt this whole place to the ground.” Clint explained, shooing away a fly. “After the Broken Bandits moved in and started searching, once they found the treasure, they ran away but no-one made it.”

“Some story,” Steve scoffed, kicking a rock, as he hauled the small wooden boats “it’s just to scare the kids.” he grunted.

“Yeah but the Vex of Extinction is __real__ ,” Zemo corrected him, putting his hands on his hips. 

“As long as we get out of this alive - I’m good.” Wanda sighed, pushing the other boat with Sharon. The beach stretched out for a while, Bucky couldn’t really sleep. It didn’t occur to him until now that Samuel Thomas Wilson had kissed him (a day? A week? A few hours, even?) before. He threw up this morning, so that was fun. 

Sam was glad that no one brought any rum with them on the trip. Once they reached the Avenger Ocean, it was roaring, waves crashing violently – water splashed and wooshed, overlapping each other. “How the __fuck__ are we going to survive __that?__ ” Natasha asked. “Luck,” Sam said, “now come on you cowards, get on board.”

The boats were rocky, small and Bucky was petrified that he would fall out and drown.

“I’m not going to let you drown.” Sam reassured him, rowing the boat. They were sharing with Steve and Natasha as the others were on the other boat. “You’re my husband after all, right?”

Bucky wasn’t smiling - he felt sick. The waves were moving up and down and the other side of the mountains were so close - if only they were in 616, this would have been faster, Wanda could have calmed down the bridge or they’d have jetboats or even a SHIELD jet to fly across to avoid the dangerous ocean.

The waves almost tipped them over, but they kept on going. The waves suddenly calmed when they reached near the end. A large booming voice echoed from - everywhere.

“NOT FROM HERE! FOREIGN TRAVELLERS OF 616! NOT FROM OUR UNIVERSE!”

Sam’s stomach went cold as they reached shore. Bucky and Wanda threw up once they reached land. The mountains could have been worse than the waves. They tied their boats to a tree and looked up. They were tall, grey, grand and intimidating. There was a short, ragged pathway upwards and around the mountain to get to Hulk’s Hut. 

Bucky hates heights.

“Bucky if you can survive those waves – then you can survive this.” Sam took his hand and nodded “whatever it takes to get out of here, right?”

“Of course.” Bucky held his hand back. 

The air got thinner the more they climbed, the rocks were jagged, rough and most importantly, there were messages carved into it saying: BEWARE! DANGER! The Sea Angel crew kept on going, Sam never let go of Bucky’s hand. 

“It’s okay, I got you.” Sam said, helping him up. After what felt like hours, they reached the entry of the cave. Their legs were jelly, backs aching...Sam took a swig of his flask before leaning against the wall.

They split up into teams once they reached deeper into the cave. Bucky, Sam and Zemo were in one, Clint and Wanda were together and Natasha, Sharon and Steve were a group too. They lit stone torches and walked in, it was dark and had human bones scattered all over the place.

“Look out for traps,” Zemo said to them.

“I don’t believe in your damn theories.” Steve said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. 

“Stop!” Sharon cried. They all halted, tripwire was laced across the floor, she extended her arm so the light could go further.

“There __are__ traps.” Sharon mumbled. “Told you,” Zemo replied smugly.

“I think,” Sam said, looking at the tripwire “the tripwire will set off a few arrows, drop a stone and let’s see what happens.”

Natasha dropped a stone on the tripwire, first there was an echoing sound of something being pulled, then metal creaking - suddenly a ferocious roar. A green, strong figure emerged from the shadows. “It’s the Hulk!” Zemo cried “we awakened it from it’s hut!”

Stark Mountains...Hulk...Science Bros – It makes sense. 

“Do we run?!” Sharon cried.

Sam had an idea, “Natasha, I need you to do something.”

“Anything!”

“Go up to it and say ‘the sun’s getting real low’ then stroke it’s hand!” he cried back.

“Are you crazy!?” she screamed.

“Do it! Captain’s orders!” Bucky cried, pushing her forward towards the beast. Natasha was shaking, stammering. The Hulk paused as she stuttered out the words “hey...the s-sun’s getting real l-low.” she inhaled sharply before extending out her hand carefully.

The Hulk didn’t react to whatever calming strategy. Instead he roared angrily and they ran.

“616 bullshit doesn’t work here!” Bucky whispered loudly to Sam, soon the crew was cornered in a small part of the cave.

It growled low, Bucky took out his knife and pointed at it “I’m sorry big guy,” he mumbled, throwing it right into its chest. It collapsed backwards and groaned in pain, then continued through the tunnelling staircase of the cave. It was wet, humid and smelled of rotting corpses. “That was close,” Natasha panted “Captain Wilson – why did you make me do that?”

“I – I thought it would work.” Sam said “my apologies. Keep going, we don’t have all day.” he commanded, Bucky took Sam’s hand once more as they travelled along the narrow staircase.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah...I’m okay.” Bucky replied, clearly tired “I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“Me too.” he smiled softly.

Stephen swore he was going crazy. He knew he wasn’t - at the end of the hallway was three letters, painted in gold: N.A.R. The thing behind all this...it was with Bucky and Sam right now and for some reason – it likes having fun with his friends.

They reached the ‘beware’ section of the map, the second last stage. There was nothing really creepy or scary about it. At least they’re out of the mountain. They decided to take a break. So far, the Vex hasn’t really done much to them. A good sign. 

“I’m so tired,” Bucky sighed, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder “I just want to sleep. My body hurts,”

“I know,” he stroked his back comfortingly. 

“But we have to keep going.” he sighed. The crew started travelling again, tired and eager for the treasure. They got out their shovels, sticks, knives and tools and started digging for the treasure. Sam stood near the ocean, watching the waves move.

“You alright?” Bucky gripped his hand once more.

Sam smiled, that smile never failed to fill his heart. Clint cried in joy “I FOUND THE CHEST! I FOUND THE CHEST!”

With those words, they started falling again, by now they were used to it. 

****Looks like they’re stuck with me, kids. - N.A.R** **


	6. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, a dragon and a wizard. What could go wrong?

**Chapter 6: Melody**

The grass was soft, the flowers were fresh and there were birds fluttering in the air. Sam groaned, getting up and rubbing his head. They were in a field of flowers.

“Bucky, you good?”

“Yeah,” he said, getting up “you got the letter?”

Sam pulled out the letter and this time it was in the form of a scroll tied in a red bow.

**Dearest Sir Barnes and Prince Wilson,**

**It has come to my attention that a dragon is underneath the castle ready to ruin your wedding in the next few days.**

“Marriage?” Bucky scoffed, he placed his hands on his hips “what else is new?”

**It is located under the castle, deep and buried ready to attack. Kill the dragon and the guests(including you) will be safe for your happy wedding. Here’s a clue: Basement.**

**Good luck dear knights!**

**NAR**

“A dragon,” Sam sighed, stuffing the scroll in his pocket. Bucky was not listening, instead looking ahead in awe. A huge castle with stone walls and a large pretty flag. It looked like disney-land, a little village with happy, smiling people.

“That must be your kingdom, Your Highness.” Bucky smiled, his eyes sparkling softly. In this world, in this universe, it was beautiful and tender and lush. The hills were lush, green and the animals were gentle and calm.

“Can’t be a kingdom without a _king,_ ” Sam winked, taking Bucky’s hand and kissing it. 

Bucky blushed “shut up and keep walking,” he chuckled, smiling at the affection. They approached the village and people were greeting him, a lot of waving and smiling. “Wow they _love_ me,” Sam whispered to him. “Sure do,” Bucky chuckled. The knight uniform wasn’t really that comfortable, the heavy armour was too hot. The prince's attire was a little too fancy and Sam was extremely tempted to take off whatever itchy tunic was underneath this bullshit.

The castle was bigger up close. The tall wooden doors opened to the courtyard, the gardens were beyond beautiful.

“Ah, Prince Samuel.” greeted Captain of the guards, Sharon Carter. She looked quite great in armour, she looked stronger than she was(of course, Sharon was always a badass.)

“Sharon,” Sam nodded as she bowed respectfully. Sharon escorted them into the castle. Bucky liked the royalty aesthetic of Sam’s outfit, it looked great on him, especially the red cape and the way it danced in the wind. It was the grandest feeling, the smell of the carpet and fire of the wood burning… 

Maybe this one Bucky will be okay with. Apart from the dragon, of course. It took awhile just to explore the entirety of the first floor of the castle. The throne room, dear god, it was beautiful and linked up with the dinning hall. 

“It’s _gorgeous_ ,” Bucky smiled in awe, it was breathtaking and stunning. The glass chandelier glimmered under the sunlight, sparkling and it just beamed the light down on Sam’s face as he ate the chicken and bread. His features were stunning, he keeps thinking about it and it’s always true. Sam Wilson is beautiful in every universe.

Sam liked this new universe too, although Bucky did complain about the heavy armour, it was still good on him. Everything looked good on Bucky, no matter what. The knight attire was completely amazing and would totally love Bucky to carry him in that. 

Their bedrooms were exquisite, the four-poster bed with the fluffiest mattress…The candles lit up at night-time were some of the best things.

Sharon knocked on Bucky’s door just before supper, he changed out of the uniform and into something more comfortable. The belt and tunic with some - pants, he wouldn’t even call it pants, it was just some daggy fabric hanging from his hips.

“Comfortable, Sir?” she asked, giggling at Bucky’s struggle - not to mention that he also had his long hair back, which was annoying. Sharon was still in uniform.

“Better than the armour,” he grinned “uhm...do you know where the basement is?”

She brushed back a piece of her hair, “no...I don’t think we have any? Unless you mean the dungeons?”

Bucky sighed “nevermind,” this was going to be harder than he thought.

“So, how’s wedding planning?” she asked, they walked to the dining hall.

“Uh…” Bucky’s thoughts trailed off to the thought of Sam taking his hand with people watching eagerly “ _okay._ ” he responded. The dining table was made from wood, extending out widely with so many plates of food.

Sam’s mother, Darlene Wilson was at the head of the table. Sam’s never seen his mother covered in such – over the top clothes. The crown suited her. 

Bucky sat opposite of Sam. The hygiene was the only bad part, no toilet paper! Not many providers for soap. The knights and the other guests at the table had so much food left.

“Throw it out,” Duke Alexander Pierce drawled with a wave of dismissal. For Bucky, it was odd seeing an enemy at the table, all dressed up and in high-class. 

“Actually,” Sam said, clearing his throat “can’t we give it to the others who have no food?”

Bucky’s heart soared and his eyes softened. Some of the guests started whispering to each other.

“I agree.” Bucky smiled up at Sam “we can’t waste food and of course, the chef’s cooking can’t go to waste.”

Darlene smiled, “I think it’s an excellent idea, get the servants to deliver it to the lower-class houses!” she nodded at her son and her future son in law proudly.

Duke Pierce was not a fan of Sam and Bucky’s romantic entanglement in this world, which was why weeks ago he awakened the dragon to hide in the basement and wait for the right time to crash the wedding.

The evening continued with the jesters dancing and singing, the harp being played and a lot of drinking.

Sam downed the rest of his wine goblet before approaching Bucky who was sitting down watching the entertainers juggle torches and swords.

“So...” Sam smiled looking at his knight in shining armour.

“So?” Bucky smiled back, taking Sam’s hand, feeling the warmth of his skin. He would never get sick or tired of holding Sam’s hand. Neither could Sam, this warm feeling in his chest never failed to make him happy when James Buchanan Barnes is around.

“This is – _different_ ,” Sam looked around.

“It is.” he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. The performers gave them a low bow as the guests erupted in applause. This was different to a screen or wearing headphones, it was scary but thrilling at the same time.

A servant approached the couple, handing them a wrapped gift. “This is from King Steven and Anthony Rogers from the South Kingdom, an engagement gift for you.” 

“Thank you.” Sam smiled, taking the gift. Apparently in this universe, Steve and Tony were married and had their own kingdom.

Bucky unwrapped it, inside was a letter and a golden wristband for each of them, decorated in red, blue and flakes of silver.

Sam cleared his throat, opening the letter:

“Dear Sir James and His Royal Highness, Samuel,

We hope this letter find you well as we know the harsh winter is coming up, unfortunately we can’t make it to your wedding due to travelling issues, but we have given you a gift.

We hope you enjoy your happy married life!

From,

Steve and Tony.”

The blue-eyed soldier smiled “that’s nice,” he stood up, dusting off “care to join me in the library?”

“Of course,” he said, calling one of the servants to put the gift in his quarters. Sam took his hand as they walked down the corridor together, they laughed and smiled. The curtains danced with the flickering flames of the torches.

In the library there were cosy seats, some big or small. Multiple desks and quills. The shelves were quite tall and sometimes needed a ladder to get up to. There was even a floor above just dedicated to the family, heritage and history of the town.

Once the candle was lit, they cuddled by the fire, opening a book and began reading to each other. Everything felt warm, comfortable and _right_. They were reading: _A Broken Moonlight by J.S Illa_.Sam stroked Bucky gently under the wool blanket as he read to him, noticing that Bucky’s eyes were getting heavy, resting his head on his shoulder. It was very late at night now, but they were too comfortable with each other to move.

“The maiden cried,” Sam read outloud softly, Bucky had never experienced something so calming and gentle before. He was in love with this very moment “she wept as the prince was lying dead before her. ‘Here thee!’ she cried ‘for my lover’s death is one too great to handle, for I smell my prince’s wounds–’”

“ _Smell?_ ” Bucky said with a smile. Bucky’s voice was soft, hoarse and tired.

“We can stop reading.” Sam said, about to close the book.

“No,” Bucky protested, the light of the fire casted a light on the side of Sam’s face, he could see the pores of his beautiful skin and could feel his breath against his “don’t stop. I like this.” he smiled a little. 

They locked eyes for a while. It was just them, the fire crackling, the ruffling of the blanket and the sound of their breathing. There was nothing more enchanting than this. Sam inched a little closer, their faces almost touching. The air felt intimate, warm. He cupped the side of Bucky’s face, stroking his skin lightly with his thumb.

Bucky moved closer, lips almost touching now. They felt resistant, hesitant…like there was something holding them back. Fear. It was fear. 

**Just kiss him cowards!** Nar cried. 

They did. Their lips met and nothing felt _better_ , it was softer than feathers, more warm than fire, they moved in harmony, it blended to create this moment, this artwork of fireworks and passion, it was so pleasant, so _beautiful_ –

Sam pulled away first. They both caught up on their breath, awkwardly looking to the ground. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have–” Bucky began starting to feel guilty. Sam pulled away first, which _must_ mean he didn’t love him back.(He’s just being a little shaken, that’s all)

“Don’t,” Sam sighed “it’s okay...it’s just,” he turned to look at Bucky’s face once more “it’s not really…”

“Appropriate.” Bucky finished it off, nodding “no I understand.” he scoffed “I thought you actually had feelings for me,” he mumbled.

“Bucky, you know what I mean–” Sam said, starting to feel like _he_ messed up now.

“No.” Bucky said bitterly, throwing the blanket into Sam’s face and getting up “I _know_ you have feelings for me. Stop denying it!” he almost spoke too loud, it was almost midnight and they can’t wake anyone up.

“We can talk about this later–”

“There is no _later_ anymore, Sam!” he cried, almost knocking over a candle “there is only _us_ and I can’t wait for ‘ _later’_ anymore! I’m sick of going back and forth!”

Sam got up, approaching him, he doesn’t want another argument like back in 616. “I _do_ feel the same way!” he urged “but we both need to get home right now and–”

“Sam,” Bucky sighed, rubbing his temples, “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bucky I’m sorry,” Sam said softly, reaching out for his hand.

Bucky snapped, “no Sam, enough bullshit. Come to me tomorrow morning when you’ve made up your mind.” with that, he left the library, closing the creaking door with a slam, blowing out the candles. Suddenly the wool blanket and _A Broken Moonlight_ had a whole other different meaning.

Stephen Strange wanted to slap himself in the face until his bones stopped working. He grunted and banged the wall. It was almost too much, the dark clouds were coming to Bucky and Sam in every universe. He has to find them soon, wherever N.A.R has placed them...It was almost too much to think. Find Sam. Find Bucky. Get out and go _home._

Sam knocked on Bucky’s door that morning. It was quite cold so everyone was wearing fluffy coats and multiple layers of clothing. Bucky didn’t answer, in fact he was in the courtyard having a practice fencing duel with Sharon. He was in third position(Pronation Tierce). “You’re not mad at him _forever_ , right?” Sharon said, going to the ninth position(Neuvieme).

“No,” Bucky sighed “I can’t stay mad at him forever.”

Bucky told Sharon about the fight, he didn’t tell her everything but just snippets of it.

“But you’re engaged...surely you must have had fights like this before whether the relationship is real or not.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, thinking back to 616. 

“Want to take a break?” Sharon sighed, once she removed her helmet, her hair was ruffled, the same with Bucky.

“James,” she smiled, “you two are going to be fine, I know it. I’ve seen you two take down goblin armies _just_ after you two considered to break up.”

“Thank you,” Bucky smiled, the thought of Sam wasn’t really that bad.

Just after breakfast(the warm toasted bread, the honey and the wonderful tea) Bucky saw Sam leaning against the balcony, looking at the mountains.

“Hey,” Bucky approached.

“Hey,” Sam sighed, “look, about last night...I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.” Bucky smiled, taking his hand “everything is new to both of us now and we need to deal with that.” he pecked his cheek affectionately. 

Little did they know, Duke Pierce listened to their argument in the library. The little raven spies of his underground lair were helpful. Duke Pierce used to be a wizard and wanted revenge on the Wilson bloodline so of course his plan is to kidnap someone close to the Wilson family. The dragon in the basement was Rumlow, dark scales with silver and very large wings with razor-sharp claws. His eyes were a fiery brown, ready to attack and strike the special day. Knowing that _this_ Sam and Bucky weren’t from _their_ world made it even more exciting.

After a few _weeks_ of searching for the basement, they found _nothing_. Life at this medieval-castle-royalty was okay but they were eager to get back home. Tomorrow was their wedding.

“What does NAR even _mean?_ ” Bucky groaned, they were in the library, frantically flipping through pages and pages.

**I swear there is a basement!** Nar cried worriedly. Sam rested a hand on Bucky’s.

“Buck, it’s going to be okay.”

“It’s a _dragon,_ Sammy, how can it be _okay?!_ ” he cried. They started using affectionate nicknames for each other. Ever since the kiss in the library, they've agreed that they’ll hold out their relationship until they get back to 616. 

“Trust me.” Sam said, wrapping his arms around him “tomorrow will be _okay._ ” Bucky took his word for it, holding him close. He just doesn’t want to lose him, neither does Sam.

This wasn’t alright so far. The flowers were placed down on the chapel floor, people were seated and Queen Darlene Wilson was ready at the altar with Sam, dressed up in the best fabrics in the town. They had the best cake from the bakers and some of the finest catering. The only thing missing was Bucky. Sharon was standing next to Sam, she leaned in “is he alright?”

Sam shrugged nervously “I hope so.” Sharon nodded to the guard at the door to check outside. The guard slipped through the big doors and came back inside after a few minutes, walking up through the side awkwardly and reporting. “Sir James is nowhere to be found.”

“Shit,” Sam mumbled, starting to panic. The audience started to panic as well. Where _was_ Bucky? A raven landed on the windowsill. The Duke smiled.

There was a sudden scream. _Bucky._ There was a ferocious noise and wind that opened the chapel doors violently, a large dragon had Bucky in his clutches. He struggled to get out of Rumlow’s grip.

Sam grabbed his sword and ran out the door “BUCKY!”

“SAM NO!” he cried, Rumlow the dragon swung his tail, knocking Sam to the ground. The Duke from inside the chapel was holding back a smile and Sharon could sense it. She stepped forward, “Duke Pierce, do you have something to add?” she got out her sword and pointed it to his chin. The audience gasped.

“All I have to say is, good luck getting your happily ever after!” he grinned, getting something from his pockets and with a puff of smoke, he was gone. Rumlow’s wings started moving and he started flying into the air.

Sam chased after him, even though he was faster. If only he had his jetpack and suit right now. Sharon caught up with Sam and screamed “YOUR HIGHNESS WAIT!”

“I CAN’T RIGHT NOW!” he said, running faster and faster as Bucky got smaller and smaller. He stopped in defeat.

He was breathing slowly, “I...He took…”

“It’s going to be alright,” Sharon said, also catching her breath “we just need to contact Loki of the Odinson Tribe.”

Bucky was stuck in a tower, a very tall tower made of brick and covered in tall trees. He hated it. He missed Sam and the dragon was looking at him through the window. “This _can’t_ be happening,” he groaned, leaning against the cold brick wall. He saw the large dragon eye through the window. “What do you want?” he sighed, getting up to see the dragon. Rumlow grumbled, smoke coming out of its nostrils. 

The dragon flashes its sharp teeth and pokes a claw through.

Bucky sat down, “alright…” he sighed, poking at the floor “you wanna play?” Rumlow didn’t answer, instead the brick walls opened and entered Duke Pierce. The sight of him made Bucky sick. He curled his fist into a ball, ready to attack but he was glued to the ground. A magical, magnetic force steadied his legs to stay there.

“This is going to be _priceless._ Where’s your saviour now, Sir Barnes?” Pierce chuckled, he paced around the floor, circling Bucky for a while before standing in front of him. “The Wilson family will die and your precious marriage will _end_ in shambles!”

Sam hopped onto the horse as Sharon looked at the map, “North?”

Sharon nodded, folding the map and placing it back into her pocket. Ahead was the Odinsion tribe, the forest covered in beautiful leaves of gold and the true part of royalty, King T’Challa said he would be on look out to see if he found the dragon. “Must be some _special_ wedding day, huh?” Sharon grinned, Sam scoffed.

“Sure.”

“Seriously though, Duke Pierce is a dick.” she sneered.

Sam laughed at her comment, “don’t worry we’ll fix him up a fancy little cell once we get Bucky back.” he reassured. He just hopes Bucky is safe, hopefully the next universe isn’t as difficult. 

Bucky wasn’t really _safe_ , his energy just got drained from him by this crazy wizard. He feels so tired, like the life out of him didn’t exist. He was leaning against the wall, clutching his side and groaning in pain. Pierce was cackling, a shrill laugh filled the tower.

“Had enough yet?” he cried, he felt alive again. Sucking the life out of people was one of his favourite things about being a wizard.

“Stop it,” Bucky said, leaning against the wall “I just want to live.”

The brick wall opened again “we’ll see!” he chuckled, the brick wall closed up again. Bucky turned to Rumlow through the window “I hate this place.”

Loki was stirring a cup of tea before sitting down, he had golden horns from his head, leaning against the chair with his tall boots propped up on the table. “You’ve come to see _me_?” he asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Sharon said “we need your help. Prince Sam’s partner, Sir Barnes has been captured.”

Loki sets down his cup of tea “how unfortunate...what’s in it for me?”

“Gold.” Sam blurts, desperate to save and find Bucky “as much gold as you want!”

“Sam,” Sharon sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder, sensing the rising panic “-he doesn’t mean that. Name your price.”

Loki drummed his fingers on the table and had this smug grin on his face “you know of my brother, Thor?”

“Yes.” Sharon nodded, he was praised a great hero before but now he has settled down.

“Well, do me a favour and push him off the Cliff of Forgotten?” Loki smiled, with a twinkle in his eye.

“ _Fine_ ,” Sharon sighed. Loki clasped his hands together and gathered his potions and magical ornaments. They walk outside, “stand back.” Loki clapped, Sam and Sharon stood a few metres away. Loki coughed before his body turned into a dragon, with green and black scales. They looked like ants compared to Loki.

“Hop on!” he says, lowering a giant wing for them to climb on. They sat down steadily as Loki began to fly up into the air. 

“This is new,” Sharon laughed as they soared through the beautiful white fluffy clouds. Up ahead they could see the point of the tower beyond many, many trees. Surrounding it was the dragon, Rumlow.

**He’s coming.**

Bucky looked up to the roof. Nar’s words have brought him hope. “Rumlow is one big dragon!” Loki noted, hovering above the tower. Rumlow sneered at them, a puff of smoke blew from his nostrils. Loki lowered a wing and Sharon jumped off with her sword in her arms, landing on the tower rooftop, the sword scratching through the bricks as her feet were steady on the wall. 

The dragon turned, breathing out fire, Sharon climbed up and around the mountain. Loki went lower as Sam hopped onto Rumlow’s back, stabbing the sword through his back. The dragon roared in pain, Sam almost falling off. Rumlow scratched Sam’s side, he kept going, he ran up the dragon’s head and jumped through the window, probably breaking a bone or two.

Bucky was huddled in the corner, “Sam?” he whispered. 

Sam looked up, stumbling towards him “hey, it’s okay I’m here.”

Bucky held him closely “he...he took my energy–”

“Shh, it’s okay now. You’re safe.”

Sharon entered through the window as Rumlow and Loki were having a battle, claws out and fire everywhere.

She leaned against the wall, “some fucking dragon,” she scoffed “you guys alright?”

Bucky nodded, stroking Sam lovingly. Everything was silent for a moment, then the brick wall exploded into pieces. The Duke had a glimmer in his eye.

“So...he _survived?_ ” Duke Pierce chuckled, Sam stood, grabbing the dagger from his pocket, ready to fight. “I’m afraid, your _Highness_ , that won’t work on me.” he said each word with a bitter undertone. He raised his hand and Sam was soon struggling for air.

“STOP!” Bucky cried, trying to run towards him but he was stuck. The magic was too strong, “ _STOP!_ ”

Sharon ran in and pierced the sword through the Duke’s back.

The Duke was on his knees, “don’t fuck with my friends.” she spat. In the distance dragon Rumlow cried out his pain, his master is injured so therefore he will die with him.

Sharon kicked the back of his head, helping her friends to their feet. She whistled “Loki!” she cried “we can go home now!”

Sam wrapped an arm around Bucky, who was limping due to lack of strength. “You ready for the next one, pal?” Sam chuckled hoarsely.

“Hell no,” Bucky smiled “but I’m glad I’m doing it with you.”

The setting started to change, they started sinking and sinking, further and further. _How long will this go for?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudos or leave feedback!


	7. Major and Minor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam and Bucky turn into girls, Stephen Strange is losing his mind and NAR is a psycho. What could go wrong?

**Chapter 7: Minor and Major**

There was a vision of blood. Too much of it. The echoes of screams and crying. Stephen Strange had stepped out of the multiverse. It’s like the answers are right there but he can barely reach it. A frenzy, spiral and complete fucking madness...And this was his fourth cup of coffee today. It’s almost been a month, for Sam and Bucky it’s probably been a week or two. They’re in trouble. All because he let go just for a second.

It was a farm, a beautiful farm with fields and a nice wooden barn...with a farmhouse beyond belief, it looked so cosy and warm and you could be in there forever. Except...They were _different._ Once they stood, they felt odd, like something was missing. 

They were women. 

There’s _nothing_ wrong with being a woman. It’s just that _this_ was unexpected.

“We’re...female.” Sam said, turning around and looking at the new features. She was confused, she sounded different from her male form - Bucky was in a dress, a floral dress and holding the red letter.

**Welcome Mrs and Mrs Wilson!**

**You are female in this universe, but be free to switch clothes and pronouns as you please. Sadly, one of your goats, Steven has run off into the forest so you must go out and find him!**

**Good luck and buy tampons and pads!**

**NAR**

“Damn,” she grinned, looking at Sam’s appearance, the short curled hair looked good in a bun, the overalls were cute too. “Does this mean we’re getting our periods?” Sam asked.

“I guess?” she replied, a little confused on how we will deal with that “I guess we just gotta find Steven.”

A tractor pulled up on the dirt road and inside was Shanon Carter and Helma Zemo. Shanon had ruffled up hair with gardening gloves, Helma had long dark hair with a bundle of carrots in her lap. “Hey girls,” Shanon grinned “I think I saw Steven go up north? But first, we gotta bake that cake for the town’s fair.” he hopped out of the car to feed the pigs and cows. Helma and Shanon had a regular routine of visiting and helping out on the farm. Occasionally Nathaniel Romanoff would turn up here with a gift or just some news. 

They got inside, Bucky and Sam put on suitable clothes to go find Steve the goat. Helma and Shannon go off to start baking, the last time they baked, flour went everywhere.

“Keys?” Sam asked, Shannon tossed her the tractor keys and the two went off, inside the tractor.

“Is it like driving a car?” she whispered.

“Let’s find out,” Sam put in the key and the tractor started, they began going uphill slowly, admiring the paddocks and the trees. It was peaceful here, maybe it would be an easier ‘mission’ than their previous adventures. They stopped when they saw the small goat figure running across the field, Bucky jumped out of the tractor and raced after it, scooping Steve in his arms.

“You son of a bitch,” she muttered.

Sam laughed as Steve became whiny, making noise as if something was distressing him. Steve kicked against her clothes and started screaming. “Okay!” she said, putting him down “you happy now?”

“We gotta get back Stevie,” Sam tutted. Steve protested and ran off again, they followed. He was trying to show them something, it must be another farm or maybe another goat. Once they followed Steve into the forest, it was not a farm nor a goat. It was a dead body. 

Sam was frozen, “call the police,” she told Bucky, she whipped out her phone and dialed 911. Once they got back, the police started investigating the area and questioning the local town folk. The dead body was identified as Everett Ross, his head was split with blood oozing from the side. A knife was plunged into his chest, too. They estimated the time of death was this morning. They would have heard a scream or something that might have startled the animals…

–

It was morning when Sam awoke to see blood in the toilet. Ah, this is what a period feels like. After a quick google and cleaning up, he embarrassingly emerged from the bathroom. “What took you so long?” Bucky teased. Sam blushed, “I got my period.”

“How do you feel?” she asked curiously. This was their first time in a woman’s body(that sounds awfully wrong but this is another universe).

“Do you need tea, water…”

“Chocolate.” she replied, smiling at the word. Bucky opened the cabinet to see what they have. She tutted, handing her a bar, “lucky for you, we have one.”

–

Back to the murder, shall we? Everett Ross was a past criminal, working for the FBI. He got notified that something paranormal was happening in this farm, so he started to investigate. He discovered the activity was Bucky and Sam, they were gone for a few hours without a trace and the next morning they were alive and well. All he knew was it was a portal of some sort. Then, he got murdered. 

Only the murderer knows it was and it was NAR. NAR isn’t used to taking a physical form but they had to do it in order to complete their plan. He knew Mr Strange was struggling through their thick web of traps and tricks. It was like grabbing popcorn and watching the best part of this show.

Of course, they didn’t _mean_ for things to go this far. It was interesting to watch, to see the two idiots in love interact with pure oblivious outcomes.

It was like watching a chess game you’re not even playing. In chess, the pawns go first. This was their game and he was _not_ going to let this die down. They will stay in power, for as long as they have to.

–

Stephen had three cups of coffee so far, frantically scribbling down notes and options, he just wanted them to be fucking alive. His body ached with pain and hurt, this was his fault. Just a little fun turned into a real problem. Sam and Bucky don’t even realise they’re in a trap.

–

It was night-time when they awoke to a scream. It wasn’t any of theirs, that’s for sure. “What was that?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t know,” Sam replied. The ground was shaking and they were sinking, no surprise, nothing new. But it was. This time the shaking was meant to provoke fear, meant to establish power. They were no longer in control of this journey. They fell and everything was red for a moment, they landed in a room somewhere and it smelled of sweat, cleaning supplies and the noise of a school bell rang. In the distance, NAR was watching and laughing, eating their popcorn in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it's now Chapter 7, just a few more to go!! Thanks for all the support and love 💖 Sorry I haven't been updating but here's a little something :)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: @pianistwriter80
> 
> Song inspo: Two of Us by Birds of Tokyo
> 
> Thank you for reading and leave feedback!


End file.
